Remember to Breathe
by Freeverse
Summary: A song fic about what Jean and Scott did/thought before their first official date. My first songfic and it's a Jott! I hate Jott!


Remember to Breathe  
  
* ~ *  
  
Author's Note: This is my first songfic, so be gentle. This is about my least favorite X-Men, but I was listening to Dashboard Confessionals this morning and the idea just stuck in my head- I couldn't help it! It isn't bashing! I'm really surprised. Anyway, this is addressing Scott's feelings about his crush on Jean and their first date. Please review!  
  
* ~ *  
She fixes her lips,  
  
they,  
  
always looks perfect;  
  
Never a smudge line,  
  
Never too much  
I look in the mirror at my reflection. My red hair frames my face and my green eyes sparkle with anticipation for the concert tonight. Scott said he would take me, and I try to remain calm.  
  
Why haven't I felt this way about anyone before? Besides, this isn't a date. Why should I get so dressed up? We both agreed this wasn't a date. So why do I want this to be a date?  
  
Scott told me he likes it when I wear green. I pull on a green dress, knowing very well he'll never be able to tell. Because of his ruby quartz glasses, the only color he sees is red. I wonder if he even imagines in color- or is he so used to red that he dreams in crimson, too?  
  
These random thoughts run through my mind as I put on the make-up. He thinks I look prettier without the gunk, but of course he's too shy to actually tell me. Despite his opinion, I coat my lashes in mascara. I just want to look nice for him.  
  
I wonder what Scott is doing.  
I try on my red shirt  
  
She told me she liked it,  
  
once....  
I wonder what Jean's doing. Heck, I wonder what she's wearing. I know she'll look perfect and breathtaking as always. I look through my closet, nervously trying to make a selection. What would she like?  
  
"First date vif Jean, ja?"  
  
I turn to my friend, Kurt Wagner, who just teleported into my room. The blue fuzzball doesn't seem to understand privacy. I wave away the cloud of brimstone and sulfur as I cough out a reply.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
My heart is hammering in my chest and I quickly pull out shirts and fling them on my bed. "That obvious?"  
  
"Let's put it zis way. I'm no telepath, but I can read your thoughts loud and clear."  
  
"Man, it took me years before I could ask Jean out on a date," I groan. "Okay, I take that back. This isn't even a date. It's just. us going to the concert by ourselves in my car as an item."  
  
As my voice fades, Kurt smirks. "Sounds like a date to me. Then again, I vouldn't know anything. After all, I'm only ze biggest ladies man in ze institute."  
  
I grin and throw a shirt at my fuzzy friend. "Be serious."  
  
He teleports away from the flying shirt and lands on my bed. "You actually vant ze fauzzy dude's advice?"  
  
I resist the urge to laugh at my friend's accent. It's weird hearing so many voices around this house. "Sure, Kurt. Tell me what I should do."  
  
"First," he says, "Admit zat zis is a date. Zen, stop vorrying. Jean likes you, Scott. It's obvious how much in love you two are. So just relax."  
  
I sigh. "It's so hard." I picked up a red shirt and then turn to face Nightcrawler again as realization punched me in the gut. What did he just say? "Wait- she likes me?"  
  
He rolls his eyes. "Just pick an outfit and go. It's almost six."  
  
I can barely contain my excitement. Jean likes me?  
She wonders what I'll wear  
  
She knows just what she'll wear  
  
She always wears green  
"So, is this, like, a date?" Kitty asked me as I curled my long, red locks. Kitty gave me the thumbs up sign and I spritz the hairdo with hairspray.  
  
"No," I'm quick to reply. "It's not a date. Well, it is, but just as... friends."  
  
The slim girl grins knowingly, but remains silent. "Are you going to wear that necklace he bought you for Christmas?"  
  
I open the jewelry box and finger and silver chain with a diamond heart dangling from it. "You know, I never thought about that. Thanks Kitty."  
  
She groans. "This concert is going to, like, blow. I don't even have a date! I have to take Jamie with me!"  
  
This makes me laugh. I just can't help imagining Kitty dancing with twelve other Jamies. As if one wasn't enough!  
  
"It's, like, not funny!" she reprimands. "I mean, it's... Jamie!"  
  
I look at my watch. It's almost six thirty. Is Scott ready yet?  
So sneakers or flipflops?  
  
I'm starting to panic  
  
Remember she asked you  
  
Remember to breathe  
  
And everything will be ok  
"Does this look okay on me?" I ask Kurt. I face him so he could see my outfit.  
  
He shrugs. "Shouldn't you be asking Jean?"  
  
"Whatever," I snap, deciding to try on another sweater.  
  
"Like I told you, just relax."  
  
I spray some cologne on and wipe away the bead of sweat trickling down my brow. "I can't help it, Kurt. I'm so nervous."  
  
There is a knock on the door as I'm shoving on my Doc Martens in frustration. It was almost time to leave and I was still trying to decide what to wear. "Come in!" I bark.  
  
The door opens a bit. Jean is standing in the doorway and I stop tying my shoe to stare. She looks absolutely beautiful. I don't know what to say. "You... look nice," I manage to stammer.  
  
She gives me one of her dazzling smiles. "You look nice, too."  
  
Kurt eyes the two of us before teleporting out of the room. "I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone."  
  
I blush and I notice that Jean is turning a little red also. "So, are you ready for the concert?" I ask.  
  
She nods. "Umm... I've been meaning to ask you..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is this... a date?"  
  
My heart practically leaps in my throat. My eyes met her sparkling emerald gems. I take a deep breath. Relax. "I'd like it to be."  
  
She smiles again. "Me too."  
Alright... Okay... Alright. Okay.  
-Fin  
  
* ~ *  
  
The song actually says that she always wears blue and that she told him she liked his blue shirt, but for fan fiction purposes, I changed it to red and green. The characters wear those colors much more. Besides, they look better on them anyway. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
